Automatic program locating systems have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,039 entitled AUTOMATIC PROGRAM LOCATOR FOR TAPE DECKS, issued on Mar. 22, 1977, illustrates systems of this type.
The automatic program locating system of the prior art is responsive to only one program. When it is desired to play more than one of the programs recorded on the tape, the operator must repeat the introduction of the command to play the following desired program. This results in a time-consuming and troublesome process.